1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a host-based printer apparatus or the like and a print system having the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a printer or the like for printing image data of a plurality of pages, a memory of a large capacity is provided on the printer side and image information of a plurality of pages received from a host is stored once into the memory of the large capacity. After that, the image information stored once in the memory is converted into image data such as bit map data or the like and printed on the printer side. However, among low-priced printers or the like, there is also a printer having a memory of a capacity of only one page. In such a printer, the image information of the plurality of pages is converted into image data and compressed on the host side and sent to the printer. The printer receives the image data and prints. Such a printer is called a host-based printer.
In the conventional host-based printer, if a jam occurs during the printing, the host is notified of it. When the host receives such a notification, it automatically transmits the image data of the relevant page again. At the same time, the printer clears all image data of the relevant page remaining on the printer side. Therefore, even if the printer does not have the memory of the large capacity, the page in which the jam occurred during the printing can be reproduced (for example, refer to JP-A-9-237168).
Since the memory (reception buffer) of the capacity of only one page is provided for the conventional host-based printer, presumption of the occurrence of the jam makes it necessary to hold all compression data of the page which is at present being printed into the reception buffer for the jam recovery until the completion of the printing of the page which is at present being printed. Thus, the compression data of the next page is received after completion of the printing of all of the compression data of the page. Consequently, it takes a long time until the printing of the next page is started after the printing of the page which is at present being printed is completed.